


Try again

by Miizurichan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, good guy sly, shiroba cries, shiroba plays dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having been ignored and avoided for a week, Shiroba is fed up and wants to make Koujaku look at him again. Although the way there brought more misery than anticipated, the outcome didn't look too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not sure if this fic is entirely consistent, but it's in the same timeline as Devote yourself to me.   
> Shiroba might be a bit OOC here, but I wanted to experiment a bit with his more emotional side.   
> Enjoy!

It had been a quite uneventful week for Shiroba, unless you counted that one time Koujaku accidentally stepped into the bedroom naked. It shouldn’t even have been a huge thing, but it apparently was. 

Shiroba had to admit he underestimated Koujaku greatly, seeing as the other male was dead set on avoiding him for all it was worth – despite letting him stay in his apartment. It was really getting on his nerves. 

After the first night, Koujaku had just stayed clear of the bedroom where Shiroba was when he slept, and worked so much he ate out and went to sleep when he came back to the apartment. 

It wasn’t fair, at all. Was he that horrible to be around? Shiroba couldn’t believe that, even for a second. If there was a problem somewhere, it sure as hell didn’t lie solely with himself, and he was done waiting. He was going to get an answer, and he was going to play dirty. 

As he put on his favourite jeans and favourite over-sized sweater, he took a deep breath as if to calm himself. If he was going to play dirty, he was going to drag it all the way, for all it was worth. Half-assing wasn’t his thing. Moreover, with Koujaku it would be useless. 

Shiroba locked the door to the apartment with the spare key Koujaku had left him and headed down toward where everything – including Koujaku was. 

All he had to follow was the stream of girls. They always flocked around Koujaku, not that Shiroba had any right to complain about that, yet. But he sure was going to make Koujaku regret this past week. 

As he got further into the main area of the city, he could hear Koujaku’s chuckles, even through a large crowd of giggling women. He could remember this even from when he was still just a part of Aoba. The annoyance of seeing Koujaku willingly surrounded by flirting woman always made annoyance buzz through his body. 

Luckily, he had his looks on his side. As soon as he rounded the corner and came into view, many of the women turned their heads to look at him. A small smile spread out on his face as Koujaku’s gaze came to rest on him as well. 

“Well, well, well. What’s this?” Shiroba walked with steady steps through the crowd of women that seemed to bewildered by his appearance that they split like the ocean did for Moses. “You ignore me for a whole week, yet here you are, doing what you do best, no?” He purposely made his voice come out as an ice-cold sneer, while his face was void of emotion. 

He didn’t stop until he was nearly up in Koujaku’s face, something that didn’t seem to bother the women around, but bothered Koujaku more. No sounds came out, but he kept gaping like a fish, probably looking for any sort of excuse. Shiroba could play with this. 

“Don’t tell me you’re cheating on me. And worse of all, with one of the other gender.” Putting his hands at his hips, Shiroba shook his head and looked up at Koujaku’s now shocked, yet gaping expression. He didn’t have to look at the other women to know they looked equally shocked. 

“Eh- No, shiro, this- um I can explain-” Koujaku looked panicked as he searched hard for an explanation. Shiroba could only let a grin spread out on his face as he stood up on his toes and pressed a finger gently to Koujaku’s lips. 

“Shh, darling. I’ll forgive you if you take me home, right now, and ravish me until I’m thoroughly satisfied.” Shameless as always, Shiroba made sure to speak slowly and loudly. Although he kept his eyes on Koujaku’s increasingly reddening face, he could hear many of the women around them gasp. 

All according to plan. Shiroba smirked to himself but was quickly thrown off by the feeling of his feet no longer touching the ground and a set of hands on his ass. He wasn’t sure if it was one of the women or himself, but someone had let out a yelp, a quite loud one. 

Koujaku didn’t seem to be fazed, although his face was still red, as he excused himself from the women and started walking back toward his apartment with a bewildered Shiroba in his arms. 

Shiroba didn’t have much time to get back to himself but the moment he felt himself being dropped on the couch, he frowned and looked up at Koujaku and was about to speak when he noticed the exasperated look on Koujaku’s face. “What the hell was that, Shiroba?” 

What that was? Shiroba thought bitterly to himself as he narrowed his eyes while looking up at the kimono clad male. “Are you stupid or something? You’ve ignored and avoided me, on purpose, for a week! You can’t honestly expect me to sit on my ass like some idiot while you go around flirting with others constantly.” A flash of guilt struck Koujaku’s expression, but it was gone as soon as it came. Shiroba was having none of that. Absolutely not. “If you don’t like me, if the thought of even sleeping in the same bed as me disgusts you so much, then I’ll leave. Clearly that’s what you want anyway.” He couldn’t help the anger that seeped into his head, and before he knew it, his feet had moved from the couch and to the door of the bedroom. 

“Why aren’t you even protesting? Am I that horrible?” Standing with his back toward Koujaku made it impossible for Shiroba to see his expression, but he didn’t care anymore. This was clearly stupid. This whole week was stupid. 

Shiroba cursed loudly as he kicked open the door to the bedroom and found the bag he had bought as he got more belongings after getting his own body. Every single thing he owned was coming with him back to Tae’s house. Everything. 

After he had packed everything and zipped the back up and thrown it over one shoulder, he stomped out of the bedroom with hard steps and barely looked at Koujaku who stood frozen in the living room. Curling his hands into fists, Shiroba couldn’t help the bitter tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. “You insensitive heterosexual jerk!” 

With that, he slammed the door shut behind him and raced down the street he knew would eventually lead him to the only place he was welcome. If this was how it was going to be with Koujaku, he didn’t want it. 

After running for a while, Shiroba slowed his pace to fast walking. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest, his chest that burned painfully from the sudden running. He didn’t know if he was still crying but his eyes still burned. 

As he walked he couldn’t help but think of what he could have done differently, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized he had just been himself. Was that wrong? Was there something wrong with him? 

Is there something wrong with me? What is wrong with me then? 

Thoughts, unwanted thoughts raced through his head as he kept a steady pace. The moment he could see Tae’s house, he broke into a sprint again, as though he could outrun the thoughts in his own head, if just for a moment. 

He didn’t bother saying anything as he burst through the front door; he could only sink down to the floor and try to catch his breath. He didn’t know when, or if he had closed his eyes, but he could only barely register the sound of three fast approaching voices. 

An ice-cold hand met his forehead and Shiroba instinctively jerked away from the touch. His eyes snapped open and in front of him sat Sly and Aoba although he could see Tae standing a bit away. They all looked worried. Shiroba wasn’t sure if he had ever seen such an expression of worry on Sly or Tae’s faces. 

As Aoba reached to take his bag, Sly snapped his fingers lightly in his face to get his attention. Although he still wasn’t quite there, he turned to look at Sly who still looked worried. “Dude are you okay? Your hair’s a complete mess; you’ve got tears and snot everywhere too. The fuck happened?” 

Any other day, Shiroba probably would have tried to act tough and just shake it off, but today he couldn’t. Today, he couldn’t do anything but clench his hands into fists. “He doesn’t like me.” Small sobs forced their way past his lips but he couldn’t be bothered to stop them. “He’s- He’s ignored me all week, and when I try to do something about it, he just asks what the hell I’m doing. Who does that? What did I do wrong? Sly… Aoba… Tae… Where’s my fault? Why doesn’t he like me?” 

None of them were sure what to do as Shiroba broke down crying, but Sly was the first to react regardless. “Hey now… Don’t sit here bawling your eyes out, let’s go to the living room. D’you want some tea to calm down with, hm?” Sly didn’t stop, nor did his voice waver even as he clearly struggled to haul a crying and protesting Shiroba up on his feet. 

Heaving a big sigh, Sly curled his arms around Shiroba’s waist and lifted him up so his feet were off the ground. “Granny Tae, could you please?” Grunting at the weight of Shiroba in his arms, he had to walk fast to the couch and make the albino male sit down. “Christ, Shiro, you’re a complete mess…” 

After some time had passed, Shiroba had calmed down quite a lot, both because of the tea Tae had made, and because Sly had done his best to soothe him. 

Despite the clear dislike they usually held for each other, there was no denying the similarities between them, and the different bond they shared due to both having been parts of Aoba originally. 

Although Sly could be mean to his figurative triplet, he didn’t like seeing him in this state. It nearly gave him the same feeling as when he had visited Mizuki in the hospital while he was recovering and he had gotten a small backlash while he was there. He naturally wasn’t exactly sure about everything that might have happened between Shiroba and Koujaku in the past week, but being himself and knowing himself, he still would knock the bastard on his ass if he showed up. 

Sly sat with these thoughts churning around in his head while stroking Shiroba’s back gently without really paying much attention to anything that was going on.

“Hey… HEY, IDIOT GRANDSON” The sudden yell from Tae startled Sly out of his thoughts. “Yeah, yeah, what is it?” Sighing softly he looked down at Shiroba who seemed to be asleep against his shoulder. 

“You might want to wake my third idiot grandson up; the… culprit is at the door.” Tae looked serious, but exasperated, not that Sly really could blame her. He could also see a warning in her expression. 

No punching Koujaku… fine. Sly heaved another sigh, then he moved a bit away from Shiroba to shake him gently. “Oi, Shiro, wake up.” Sly paused a bit, then shook Shiroba again, a bit harder than before. “Dude, your man is at the door, wake the fuck up.” 

The comment about Koujaku seemed to make Shiroba wake up a bit and gradually get more awake as the words sank in. “You can’t be serious. Did one of you call him here?” Although he was still sleepy, Shiroba rubbed his eyes slightly and stood up. His eyes narrowed instinctively as he look a few steps away from Sly who held his hands up in mock surrender. 

“Dude, does it look like I’d do that? I could have, but judging from your state when you came, it didn’t seem like something I should butt into.” Crossing his arms across his chest, Sly scowled and nodded toward the doorframe opening leading out of the living room. “Get your ass going and sort this shit out.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Shiroba scowled back before turning to look at the way he had to go. He knew Sly was right, but he didn’t particularly want to admit that. What he could admit was being nervous, because there was no denying that he was. It was too late to run away now though. 

Drawing a deep breath all the way from the pit of his stomach, Shiroba slowly began walking out to the hall where he could see that Aoba had stopped Koujaku from just running through the house, but that wasn’t all. 

Although he knew it was Koujaku, by the clothes, it didn’t look like him at all. His hair was longer, fluffier and red. He also looked really angry, but in a beastly way, but there was something about him that just seemed sad and almost pitiful. 

As he walked a bit further out into the hall, His eyes met Koujaku’s, which triggered a reaction from the latter who all but pushed Aoba away from himself and charged at Shiroba in full speed. 

Shiroba had expected to be thrown to the ground and whatnot, but all he felt was a solid body crash into his own softer than he expected, arms closing around him and soft whimper-like growls from above him. 

For a good while, no one said or did anything. Shiroba was the first to move with turning his head slowly upward to look at Koujaku. 

Slowly he reached up to thread his fingers through Koujaku’s wild, red hair. “Why are you crying?” His voice was low and a lot softer than even he himself expected it to be. 

The only answer he got from Koujaku was a low mewl followed by a lick to his forehead although Koujaku mostly just licked at his hair. Not sure what to do, or what to believe, Shiroba could do little but just keep staring at Koujaku. Although he was aware it was Koujaku, it was hard to believe that this sad, wild beast was the part of him he tried his best to subdue and hide. 

A frown made its way onto Shiroba’s face as he thought a bit more about what to do before he let go of Koujaku’s hair to sit down. Folding his legs in a sort of loose lotus position, he patted his thighs while looking up at the beastly redhead who looked confused. 

The confusion quickly cleared and within seconds, Shiroba had a lapful of Koujaku to soothe while his cheek and neck was licked. Koujaku seemed almost desperate to lick him for some reason Shiroba didn’t know. 

He didn’t let it bother him as the licking eased off into small nibbles along his collarbones. Shiroba still had his arms wrapped around Koujaku’s back, stroking his hands through his slowly shortening and darkening hair. 

He had to admit it was somewhat freaky to watch it shorten, but the faster it did, the faster the real Koujaku came back, so he didn’t mind it an awful lot. 

When Koujaku’s hair was finally back to normal again, his forehead was simply resting on Shiroba’s exposed shoulder. Shiroba didn’t move as Koujaku’s breathing slowed down to a normal pace, but the silence was starting to irk him. 

“Koujaku?” Shiroba called his name softly as he slowly sat up and a bit away from Shiroba. He kept his head low, as if he was shameful of doing such a thing. Shiroba didn’t want any of that, but he figured pressing it wouldn’t make matters any easier. 

He carefully reached out to cup Koujaku’s cheeks, but he didn’t try to force his head up. Instead, he raised Koujaku’s head slowly for him, bit by bit, as he relaxed more until he was looking him in the eyes. 

Anyone who looked at Koujaku would be able to tell he looked vulnerable and sad. Shiroba didn’t like it when Koujaku looked like that. It made his chest tighten uncomfortably. 

Shiroba rubbed his thumbs gently over Koujaku’s cheeks as he moved a bit closer to him. He knew Koujaku would be able to see evidence of him crying now that he was so close, but he no longer cared about that. 

“Koujaku?” He tried again, leaning up a bit to knock his forehead gently onto Koujaku’s forehead. Although he was so close everything was blurry, he kept his eyes open and on Koujaku until Koujaku returned his stare. He could clearly see guilt in those gorgeous red eyes. 

“Can we… start over? Like, trying this out, getting to know each other and everything?” 

Shiroba had realized, while crying and everything, that he really didn’t know how things worked. Sure, he knew the basics, but this was the first time he was out in the open, as himself, in his own body. When he had seen Koujaku, he had ran with instinct. He realized that he was likely the one at fault for this. Koujaku could have handled it differently, yes, but so could he, so who was he really to blame Koujaku? 

It felt like an eternity between the moment Shiroba had finished talking, and until Koujaku finally spoke. Shiroba’s heart was thumping hard and fast against his ribcage in both nervousness and anticipation. 

“I’d like that, Shiroba. And, I’m sorry, for earlier.” Koujaku watched Shiroba breathe out relieved and drop his hands into his lap. Shiroba didn’t answer his apology, but just having said it was more than enough. 

They sat like that for a while, on the floor, with their foreheads touching, until they heard someone clear their throat beside them. “If you’re not going to wash the floor, get off it and come eat.” Tae looked pleased, despite her harsh words, but both Shiroba and Koujaku were used to it already. 

Smiling at each other, they stood up and dusted off their knees. As they walked hand in hand to the kitchen where Sly, Aoba and Tae were, Shiroba couldn’t help but turn to Koujaku for one last thing. 

“Can I still live with you though? I fear it’ll be a bit too… cramped in here.” At this, both Sly and Aoba chuckled into their food, but it was perhaps mostly because Koujaku was beet red. 

“Is something wrong?” Shiroba had sat down at his usual spot by the table and looked up at Koujaku who looked nearly as bright as a tomato. He slowly walked over to the table and sat down. “No… nothing is wrong. You can live with me.” 

At that, Shiroba had smiled widely and started eating along with the others. 

Looking at him now, after purposely trying his best to avoid him for a week, he felt like he was ready to face this challenge. He supposed Shiroba could end up being a handful at times, but he had absolutely been around worse people than him. Besides, there was no denying that he was incredibly adorable while eating, but perhaps that was thanks to Tae’s delicious food. 

Although he felt ready, he supposed a little trip to Black Needle and Mizuki would be refreshing. If he could handle Sly without any issues what so ever, he wanted to find the best way to handle Shiroba without any issues as well.


End file.
